mmx_u49fandomcom-20200214-history
Royal Blockades
Royal Blockades is the fourteenth chapter of Mega Man X: Unit 49's Season 1. The chapter starts with Commander Rondine of the Air Cavalry discussing with Captain Elika about joining the 49th Unit, and Rondine refuses to join since his unit is responsible for the airspace of the Central Eurasian Federation and leaving his post in a time that precedes war could worsen the image of the Maverick Hunters. However, Rondine offers some of his airships if they ever are in need, and leaves saying Signas would be proud of Elika's initiative. Alia detects Kran's presence still in the Iberian Castle while searching the Castechno mass-produced Reploids. X assumes this is an invite to a fight and decides to go after him, hoping he could talk properly with Kran and stop him from helping the Neo Maverick Army. Snacman fears this is a trap but joins X and Zero to show his skills. Nora says there's a huge flux of energy in the upper levels, enough to cause disturbances and prevent the Navigators from pinpointing the exact location of Kran, and send them to the furthermost area to guarantee a safe transmission. The most interior area is blocked by a barrier, which could be deactivated by disabling four locks, and the Hunters start to search for it. In the first tower, Snacman goes in front and is saved by Zero from being crushed by a Demolistar coming from inside a mirror, which is reflected by two other mirrors until it's absorbed by one last mirror. Alia analyzes the mirrors and discovers they are complex structures that can absorb, emmit and reflect adapted objects, maintaining them in a midway between energy and matter that allows them to be reflected like light rays. The Hunters proceed deactivating the locks, and Snacman somehow falls in every trap in the way. At the third lock, X is surprised by Demolistar once again and is almost crushed by him, dodging and leaving Demolistar stuck in the wall. X eventually finds the fourth lock above the tower and they proceed further into the palace. They are surprised by Sunbits and Skulldulums, but manage to avoid the traps, until they find themselves stuck in a piston system and surprised by several Royal Spikeys. X paralyzes all the nearby structures and starts the Triple Attack. X wipes out Spikeys lined with him with his buster, followed by Zero's overcharged Z-Saber and Snacman's charged shot. Snacman is amazed by this ability, and X tells him about the Variable Weapon System and his body functions: Like Zero, X can copy the abilities of his opponents without a copy chip, and they tend to "fade away" after some time, as if X had forgotten them or his systems had overwritten their data without his consent. However, some of these weapons and modifications (given by armors) sometimes leave traces that are added permanently to his body. X's paralysis ability came from a vestige of Dark Necrobat's Dark Hold, and now X can use exceeding energy to release it through his crystal. Meanwhile, Captain Elika talks with Falsetto, leader of the 36th Unit, the Tactical Intrusion Team. Falsetto, Illusion and Ying accept to join the 49th Unit. Category:Chapters Category:Season 1